


Spark

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, other characters were included but mentioned slightly, possible spoilers for a few event stories and even act 5 of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: Even with the physical distance, their hearts and gestures know that they remain close by.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Kudos: 26





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as one way to show affection between couples when MANKAI company was hit with the current pandemic. HisoHoma flash fic because
> 
> 1\. My feelings for them are strong.  
> 2\. Warm-up for me to expand to this fanbase aside from i7.  
> 3\. Fuck the pandemic. Seriously. 
> 
> Special thanks to Athena aka one of the greatest ChikaIta fic writers for beta reading and helping me with the edits. 
> 
> Italics = words expressed through sign language.
> 
> Contains slight spoilers for Act 5 and a few event stories.

Hisoka’s eye twinkled as he stared at Homare, chin raised. His face mask bore black cats, while the poet’s had red roses. A marshmallow was plucked out of the value pack before Homare tossed the treat towards his partner. Hisoka nudged the mask a bit before catching the fluffy treat in his mouth in record time. For the time being, sign languages were a special code shared between them to express how they feel.

They were inches away from each other, the pandemic serving as a reminder that distance was a necessity. Veludo Way performances were postponed because of the current situation and the Mankai actors interacted via online webcam chats, Instablam and LIME. Even the Director kept in touch in a similar matter. Itaru and Chikage working from home, Misumi’s ongoing search for triangles and animal whispering, Omi’s dessert photography constantly receiving likes from Juza (who was constantly butting heads with Banri), Muku’s shoujo manga and anime recommendations and Yuki’s productivity with costume designs.

The sleepyhead chewed with his mask back on, Homare hummed, calling his attention. His hands shifted,  _ “Are these marshmallows okay?” _

Hisoka’s reply was blunt,  _ “...A bit too hard.” _

The poet’s brows creased anxiously,  _ “The plague delivered a blow to the marshmallow supply. Next stock will come after I submit my column.”  _ The deadline would be three days till he was done with the work for the publishing company for the week.

Hisoka frowned. The high-quality marshmallows would have to wait, more so with the businesses complying with government measures. The next topic was out of the blue, his deliberate hand gestures being prominent,  _ “...I would like to see that villa again.” _

Being home with his new family after losing August was an amazing experience for Hisoka. The private tour in the Arisugawa household villa would come in due time. 

_ “Oh? It has been a long while, indeed. This time, the event will just be between us,” _ Homare replied, gestures brisk with excitement, smiling underneath his mask. He was now looking forward to the possible date. After losing his past love because of a huge misunderstanding, alongside the other past mistakes he had committed, Homare thought that he was beyond repair, a cyborg that would one day be discarded. It was when Hisoka returned the pocket watch, coupled together with being with the Winter troupe, that he realized that there were more people who still appreciated him for who he was. He realized that parts of him could be mended and put together again in due time. Like kintsukuroi, beauty remained even with being broken.

_ “...Will there be more marshmallows?”  _

_ “I’ll make sure that Takao-san will prepare a small supply for that occasion.” _

_ “...And I’d like to go stargazing alongside you.” _

_ “Whichever makes you happy, my dear Hisoka.” _

Homare’s scarlet orbs softened with adoration as he gazed at his beloved. Their outstretched hands reached towards each other until the tips of their fingers touched. It was as if a spark ignited between them, blazing into warmth that would keep each other safe, at least until they would embrace each other intimately again. The connection lasted for several seconds before they both dropped their hands. 

A yawn escaped Hisoka’s lips. The poet chuckled reticently, finding the expression adorable. 

_ “And I’ll make sure your bed is comfortable and fluffy like the marshmallows. Singing a lullaby will hopefully-” _

_ “...I’ll pass on the lullaby part.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Might add in the other ships and make this a series, but who knows? Also, happy b-day to Tenma!! Might write something related to the b-day boy... one day.
> 
> My Twitter if you guys love HisoHoma as much as I do: @divergent_idol


End file.
